


Sun

by TheShinyFruitcake



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate story line, M/M, heat - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: A bright summer's day can melt even the coldest of hearts.  Right?The warmest of hearts can unfreeze the coldest of hands with a single touch. Or at least that is what I've always heard.Frozen tears can melt into rivers which a single touch of a hand.  I wish I could melt those tears.My hands are like the blazing sunMy feet can burn the most dewy of grassWater just fuels the fireEverything fuels the fire.Why must everything I touch burn?





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative story to the story Cold. While you can read this without knowledge of Cold. I still want you to read it.

  I felt the warmth of the sun on my face.

  Back. 

  Chest.

  I felt it everywhere.

  The sun was always there.

  It was always teasing me.

 It knows that I can't escape it's burning grasp. 

  I want nothing more than to feel cold. Any cold. It doesn't matter. I would freeze in coldest reaches of Russia if it meant i could feel cold.

  But. 

 What did cold feel like.

  One person would tell me it is harsh and unforgiving.

  Another would tell me it's nice and refreshing on a nice summer's day.

  Either way i would never know.

  I couldn't know. The sun was my whole life.

  It was like the sun was a part of me. And technically it was.

  Sometimes. I could feel a piece of it burning inside of him. My heart was molten lava. And always will be. There was no cooling down the center of my body. Like how there was no cooling down of the center for the earth. It just didn't cool down. It was always burning. There was no stopping the burning.

  But I didn't mind.

  I didn't mind the fact that I was always being ran out of town.

  I didn't mind the fire that built up beneath my feet.

  I just stood there.

  I need to move or else the fire would grow too large.

 Then I'd have to find a new home.

  I'd have to run.

  I wish I didn't have to run.

  My mother and I used to run.

  That was.

  Until she grew ill.

  She told me to keep running.

  To never look back.

  I never did.

  Now I wish I had.

  I stood in a field.

  In the distance was a tree. It was an evergreen. And was covered in snow.

  I could also a lake near by. It was running freely in the summer sun- wait.

  It was summer?

  I looked at the evergreen.

  It was still covered in snow.

  Above the tree was a single snowy cloud. It was clear as day out here.

  It was summer time where the usual temperature is hot.

  I thought snow couldn't grow in heat? That is what I've always heard.

  I slowly walked towards the tree.

  I ignore the fire beneath my feet.

  Under the tree.

  Sat a boy.

  He had a pale brown jacket. And a pale pinkish gray scarf. A hat was on his head. But even then.

  He was constantly shivering.

  Like he was always.

  What.

  He was shivering from what.

  I heard that the cold can make you shiver like that.

  Was he cold?

  I don't really know.

  I never felt cold.

  As I looked at the boy i slowly walking towards him.

  I saw something shine in the sun.

  A tear.

  It stopped midway down his face. It was frozen in place.

  Now I am worried.

  But why.

  Why should I be worried about some kid. Because he was surrounded by snow. That's way.

  He was also crying.

  Another facture.

  I saw the boy wipe his face.

  Frost moved out of the way.

  And he tear left a mark. 

 But soon the frost gathered again on his face covering his scar. I just stood there. Was he-

 

“Are you ok? “ I felt myself say.

  I don't know why I said it.

  I guess pure instinct.

  I saw him look up at me.

 That was when I saw his full features. His skin was dark. Much dark than mine. His eye were almost black. Like a void. His face was tainted a blueish white color. Most likely from the frost.

  He looked confused.

  Like he was feeling something he couldn't explain.

  That was when I felt it.

  I felt a breeze of some sort. 

  Most of the time I hated the breeze.

  For it brought more heat. But this breeze was different.

  It felt. 

 Nicer.

  It didn't feel like I was being strangled. More like a soft hug of some sort.

  I don't know if I like it or not.

  The boy was still sitting in the snow. Does he need help up?

  I decided to help him up.

  I took a step forward.

  The snow beneath my feet melting as I step on it.

  I saw the snow stop falling.

  I held my hand out towards him. 

 

“My name is Alex what's yours?” I said.  

 he took my hand and I helped him up. He stood there. He looked confused for a second before speaking.  

 

“Aaron.” Was all he said.

  His name sparked something inside of me.

  What was that feeling.

  It's been so long since I've felt that feeling.

  Was it.

  Love?

  Yes.

  I think that's what it is. 

  Love. 

 What a strange feeling. 

 It was nice. 

 Love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series. The first is Cold. The prequel to that story would be Snow. The prequel to Sun would be Fire. The sequel to both Cold and Sun Would be Paradise
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
